El bebé de los Grey
by Black Heart-Grey
Summary: Ana y Christian se han llegado a un acuerdo sobre como decirle a su familia que van a ser padres, pero ¿Lograran decirles esa noticia? ¿Como reaccionaran ellos?
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: Los personajes de esta triologia no son míos y la historia mucho menos, yo solo traduzco.

Estaba perfectamente cubierta por las mantas mirando a mi marido, ser padre, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos mi pequeño e hinchado vientre de 12 semanas, su sonrisa es radiante, pero aún puedo ver el miedo en sus hermosos ojos grises, el miedo a ser un mal padre, pero no tiene de que preocuparse, yo estoy completamente segura de que sera un padre maravilloso, desde hace semanas ha tomado la dulce costumbre de acariciar mi vientre y hablar con el bebé contándole lo que hace durante el día y los detalles de la nueva casa donde viviremos dentro de unos pocos meses más, le cuenta como son sus tíos y abuelos y de lo felices que somos juntos, todos esos dulces momentos hacen que me enamore cada día mas de mi marido y me llena de ternura todo lo que él hace por nuestro pequeño Blip y por mi.

'Buenos días bebé' Susurra suavemente acomodándose cuidadosamente a la altura de mi vientre, para luego depositar un tierno beso en mi ombligo '¿A quien le hablas, Christian?' Pregunté con una sonrisa dulce, aún que sabía perfectamente que él estaba hablando con nuestro pequeño Blip como dotas las mañanas. 'Buenos días señora Grey' Murmuro dulcemente mi esposo y antes siquiera tener la oportunidad de responderle sus suaves labios estaban sobre los míos, llevándonos a ese lugar especial, exclusivamente para nosotros dos.

'Vamos señora Grey, levántese, tenemos trabajo hoy... Una cita con la doctora Greene y un anuncio importante que hacerle a nuestra familia' Grito Christian desde el baño. Sonreí involuntariamente, por fin seremos capaces de decirle a nuestra familia sobre nuestro pequeño Blip, se que Grace y Carrick ya son conscientes de nuestra noticia y están felices por ello; salí de la cama rápidamente dirigiéndome directamente hacia el vestidor, hoy utilizaría una falda de tubo gris y una blusa de seda blanca, unos zapatos de medio tacón y un suéter gris del mismo tono que la falda, una vez elegido mi atuendo camine directamente hacia el baño el cual encontré completamente vacío, no me había dado cuenta en que momento Christian eligió su ropa y salio de la habitación.

20 minutos mas tardes estaba perfectamente arreglada y lista para desayunar. 'Buenos días Gail' Salude amablemente mientras me acercaba hacia la cocina. 'Buenos días señora Gr... Ana' Se corrió rápidamente mientras me daba una mirada cálida al igual que su sonrisa. '¿El señor Grey?' Pregunté rápidamente al no ver a mi esposo en la cocina esperando el desayuno. 'En su estudio' Me respondió con tono amable, rodeé los ojos soltando un suspiro, Christian trabajaba demasiado, di media vuelta dirigiéndome hacia el estudio donde entre sin llamar a la puerta, allí estaba mi esposo de pie junto al enorme ventanal, observando la ciudad con su cabello aún húmedo, y con un impecable traje gris y una camisa blanca y... Hablando por teléfono, su tono de voz es serio y mira fijamente el fino cristal del ventanal hasta que se percata de mi presencia y gira rápidamente en mi dirección dándome una sonrisa dulce. 'Te llamaré luego' Responde y corta la comunicación inmediatamente mientras da elegantes pasos hacia mi dejando de paso el teléfono en el escritorio. '¿Admirando la vista, señora Grey?' Murmura suavemente con ese tono tan lleno de humor. 'No esposo mío, solo venía a decirte que tenemos que desayunar y hoy tenemos demasiadas cosas que hacer... Y trabajas demasiado' Esto ultimo lo dije con un ligero tono de reproche a lo que él sonrió mostrando una sonrisa deslumbrante.' Te espero en un minuto' Murmuré rápidamente antes de salir de su estudio y dirigirme a paso suave hacia la cocina.

'¿Granola con yogurt, Ana?' Asiento rápidamente mientras me siento cómodamente en un taburete. 'Y un té por favor Gail' Ella asiente rápidamente, comenzando con su labor, dirijo una mirada hacia mi reloj de pulsera y a Christian le quedan exactamente diez segundos para llegar 10, 9, 8, 7... 5, 4 sigo contando mentalmente mientras siento sus apresurados pasos hacia la cocina 'Dos, uno, aquí estoy' Responde con una sonrisa mientras me abraza y me da un suave beso en mi mejilla derecha, se sienta mientras me mira atentamente. Desayunamos entre una divertida charla sobre trabajar demasiado y después de media hora estoy lista para irme a trabajar...Con Taylor. 'Te recogeré a la una nena, que tengas un buen día, te amo' Se despide mientras entra Taylor rápidamente y me da una sonrisa amable. '¿Nos vamos señora Grey?' Asiento rápidamente mientras nos dirigimos a la editorial, que recientemente ha cambiado su nombre a editorial Grey...

En el trabajo no puedo calmarme tengo un nudo en el estomago, estoy tan feliz y tan asustada a la vez, espero que todo este bien con mi pequeño Blip y que la familia tome bien esta noticia, me sorprendió bastante un golpe en la puerta, así que rápidamente levante la vista hacia la puerta 'Yo lamento mucho interrumpir Ana, pero todos están esperando por ti en la sala de conferencias ' Agrego Heather con voz suave, ¿Me estaban esperando? Valla... No sabia que tenia una reunión hoy y mucho menos a estas horas de la mañana, me levante confundida de mi cómoda silla.

'Señora Grey, están allí los nuevos editores para la nueva sección de niños que se introducirá prontamente, se fijo la semana pasada' Comento al ver mi prolongado silencio, no recordaba ninguna reunión de este tipo, pero intenté no demostrarlo y mentí 'Oh si por supuesto ¿Puedes traerme los apuntes de la reunión que tuve con el señor Roach y Grey?' Pedí amablemente mientras la veía desaparecer por la puerta de mi oficina.

Unos minutos mas tarde Heather volvió con las notas de la reunión anterior, aún no sabía por que leía las notas de reuniones pasadas pero lo hacia, agradecí brevemente a mi asistente mientras salia de mi oficina con dirección a la sala de conferencias, en los pasillos todos me miraban como si fuese una persona rara, desde mi matrimonio con Christian hace un par de meses atrás todos me tratan como si fuera una especie de reina y eso me irrita un poco. 'Señora Grey' Murmura alguno de los empleados a mis espaldas, me volteo suavemente, pero al momento de hacerlo y disponerme a saludar a Peter un nuevo redactor que tenemos un chico bastante amable, soy embestida por alguien haciéndome perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo sobre mi estomago, un fuerte dolor se expandió por mis piernas y mi vientre impidiéndome el moverme, un sonoro jadeo se escucho mientras varios de los empleados de la editorial corrieron a ayudarme, no se exactamente quienes fueron pero no deje que me tocaran, tenia miedo de moverme y perder a mi pequeño Blip, dios mío Christian iba a enloquecer cuando se enterara, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte estruendo que imagine seria una de las puertas de la planta, unos pasos apresurados en mi dirección o al menos esos creí en eso momento mientras intentaba aplacar un poco el dolor que sentía 'Señora Grey' Jadeo la preocupada voz de Taylor quien se arrodillo a mi lado intentando cuidadosamente ponerme de lado 'Dios mío ¿Esta usted bien?' Pregunto y en su voz solo se podía distinguir el pánico y la exaltación.

'Me duele' Mi voz salió como un chillido ahogado por las lágrimas que se desbordaron rápidamente por mis ojos, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que se habían formado. 'Llamen a una ambulancia ¡Rápido!' Soltó Taylor con un grito, rápidamente comenzaron a moverse a mi alrededor al menos eso se sentía entre tantas pisadas. 'Señor Grey' La voz de Taylor sonó mas calmada y mas profesional de lo que llevaba haciendo en los últimos cinco minutos. 'Señor la señora Grey ha sufrido un accidente' Aguardo silencio unos segundos esperando la respuesta de mi marido. 'Si señor enseguida' Murmuro a media voz acercándome su teléfono a mi oído. '¿Ana?' La desesperada voz de Christian inundo mi mente mientras intentaba responderle, pero lo único que salió de mis labios fue un estrangulado sollozo, los nervios y el pánico de perder a mi Blip se asentaban cada vez más al igual que el dolor en mi vientre. 'Ana mi vida, tienes que calmarte yo ya voy para allá, estaré en unos minutos allí, no temas' Agrego con voz suave intentando controlar el terror en su voz, pero era en vano, yo lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que ahora mismo estaba casi al borde de un ataque de pánico, repentinamente el lugar se comenzó a oscurecer y el teléfono resbalo de las manos de Taylor, lo ultimo que pude oír fue el desesperado grito de Taylor seguido del de mi marido a través del mólvil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Christian Pov.**

**Declaimer:** **Los personajes de esta triología pertenecen a** _**E.L. James**_** y la historia pertenece a una querida amiga, yo solo la traduzco**

El inquietante sonido de las manecillas del reloj comenzaba a irritarme, desde que había llegado a la oficina hacía unas horas me sentía ansioso, constantemente ansioso de no ver a Ana y al bebé, hoy era el día en que le diríamos a nuestra familia sobre su existencia, cosa que me tenía solamente medio feliz, deseaba fervientemente esconder a Ana de todo el mundo y tenerla solo para mi, pero era algo que ella no me permitiría hacer aún que... El abrupto sonido del teléfono me hizo dar un pequeño respingo y lanzarle una mirada fulminante un par de segundos después, por alguna extraña razón me quede mirándolo sonar y la luz parpadear anunciando la insistencia de quién llamaba, aún así lo ignoré no tenia deseos de trabajar, mejor dicho solo tenia deseos de ir a ver a Ana y estar con ella, aún faltaban un par de horas para ir a recogerla e ir a la cita con el medico; Pero quería ir y eso haría, así que rápidamente me levante de mi escritorio, tomando mi chaqueta y BlackBerry para luego salir de mi oficina, mientras esperaba el ascensor dirigí una mirada a mi asistente personal la cual parecia querer decirme algo pero basto mi mirada para que rápidamente desistiera de cualquier idea de retenerme en la oficina.

Un par de minutos más tarde ya me encontraba en el Lobby del edificio esperando a que el chófer llegase con el coche, mientras los minutos transcurrían mi ansiedad por ver a Ana crecía de manera alarmante y comenzaba a irritarme el echo de que el nuevo chófer tardara tanto, algunos de los empleados me enviaban miradas de soslayo y otros me miraban directamente, cosa que definitivamente no me tenía nada contento, en algún momento giré sin darme cuenta hasta que vi mi propio reflejo en uno de los cristales del lobby, movía mis manos de manera compulsiva a través de mi cabello desordenandolo y viéndome algo extraño, mis ojos estaban brillantes por la ansiedad y supuse que eso era lo que todo el mundo miraba, así que me recompuse y les lance una mirada fría, mientras veía estacionar el coche enfrente, rápidamente descendió Adam el nuevo chófer que elegí para mi ya que Taylor se estaba encargando de mi dulce esposa. 'Señor Grey, el coche esta listo, cuando desee nos iremos' Murmuro con voz monocorde y profesional, asentí en su dirección comenzando a caminar seguido de él, en un par de minutos estuvimos en el trafico en Seattle, las calles atestadas de personas haciendo diferentes cosas me distrajeron por unos segundos, el silencio en el coche me irritaba diez veces más ya que estaba ansioso por llegar a ver a Ana, pero mis pensamientos fueron rápidamente olvidados al detenernos en un cruce donde una pareja caminaba de la mano, riéndose, me recordaron inmediatamente a Mia y Ethan, ese irritante chico que no podía apartar los jodidos ojos de mi esposa cuando se encontraba en la misma habitación que ella, estaba comenzando a colmar mi paciencia, sus constantes sonrisas y miradas adorativas a mi mujer me molestaban hasta limites insospechados, hacia unos días me había encontrado con ellos y él no había dejado de preguntarme por Ana y por que no la había visto, en ese momento quise olvidarme de toda la mierda y decirle que se fuera al diablo con sus preguntas y se alejara de mi hermana pequeña, que no era digno de ella y que no tenía derecho a estar con mi familia ni a meterse en ella, pero me contuve, apretando los puños lance una mirada feroz hacia la ventana del coche intentando calmarme, pero la vibración de mi móvil me distrajo de mis turbulentos pensamientos.

Lo retiré del interior de la chaqueta de mi traje para ver el identificador, en la pantalla del BlackBerry indicaba que era Taylor por lo que rápidamente atendí 'Grey' Chasquee rápidamente a la espera de su respuesta.' Señor Grey' La voz de taylor sonó extraña, ansiosa y con un deje de pánico que me puso alerta inmediatamente.'¿Qué sucede Taylor?' Grazne la pregunta a Taylor, mis nervios estaban creciendo e imaginando mil formas por que él quedase en ese estado, mil formas que se relacionaban con Ana la gran mayoría de ellos.'Señor, la señora Grey a sufrido un accidente' Sentencio con voz solemne y la sangre en mis venas se congelo y la temperatura en el coche descendió rápidamente me quede en blanco y estaba completamente seguro que palidecí visiblemente ante esa declaración, los escenarios que planteo mi mente corrieron a una velocidad vertiginosa y mis pensamientos se desbordaron, aún que en el ultimo segundo la voz de Taylor pareció más profesional y recompuesta, él estaba sumiendo el control que yo debería tener.'¿Que carajos paso?' Mi propia voz reflejo el creciente pánico que sentía en ese momento.'Acelera' Grité al conductor el cual asintió rápidamente, tenía que llegar a ella rápidamente y solo estábamos a un par de cuadras del lugar pero los malditos atascos no avanzaban y mi angustia crecía con una velocidad de vértigo. 'Pásamela' Grazne nuevamente entre el pánico y la angustia, Taylor respondió rápidamente y esperé un par de segundos hasta que escuche una agitada respiración y supe que era la de Ana. '¿Ana?' Mi voz sonó irreconocible y el estrangulado sollozo que oí al otro lado de la linea me atravesó como una lanza.'Ana mi vida, por favor debes calmarte, en unos minutos estaré allí, no temas' Su respiración se acelero y sus sollozos aumentaron junto con mi angustia, los siguientes segundos pasaron como si fueran horas hasta que oí el grito desesperado de Taylor y supe que algo malo había pasado, no supe como pero de pronto me encontré gritando su nombre al teléfono y corriendo las cuadras faltantes hacia la editorial que le había regalado a ella, la linea muerta me indico que la comunicación se había cortado y sin importarme como en unos minutos llegue allí, las personas caminaban en todas direcciones, el guardia de la entrada me saludo para luego salir de mi camino al ver mi cara, estaba seguro que debía ser todo menos amable y tranquila, no esperé el ascensor y corrí directamente a las escaleras ¿Que había pasado? estaba intentando controlarme y la agitación no me ayudaba, la angustia, la ansiedad y la intensidad de todos mis sentimientos hacia que estuviera al borde de un ataque de pánico, por fin visualice la planta donde trabajaba Ana y entré, las puertas se abrieron con un gran estruendo al chocar con la pared y todos los empleados que estaban en el circulo en el centro de la oficina giraron a verme, unos palidecieron y otros me miraron con pena, quise decirles que se fueran al diablo y que estaban despedidos pero todos mis pensamientos se esfumaron al detenerme frente a ellos y ver a mi esposa en el suelo, pálida y sin sentido, la mano de Taylor me impidió lanzarme al piso junto a ella, y desvíe mi vista de Ana para fijarla en él, su rostro parecía esculpido en piedra mientras me miraba.

'Señor Grey, tiene que calmarse, la ambulancia ya esta por llegar' Murmuro con su voz calmada mientras los otros guardaespaldas intentaban hacer espacio para nosotros.'¿Que mierda paso aquí?' Inquirí rápidamente, mi voz sonó más calmada pero por dentro me sentía morir por mi esposa. 'Uno de los empleados no se dio cuenta por donde caminaba y accidentalmente se estrello con la señora Grey, ella perdió el equilibrio y callo sobre su estomago, señor' Una voz femenina y asustada me informo, no supe quien fue pero supe que quería al bastardo que había provocado esto estaba a punto de pedir su nombre cuando los paramedicos entraron para ayudar a mi esposa, luego de eso todo fue un torbellino de actividad, preguntaron muchas cosas a lo que Taylor respondió, yo solo podía mirar su rostro pálido y ojeroso en cuanto la pusieron en la camilla, y cuando la levantaron mi mundo se fragmento en pedazos, en el piso había una mancha roja, el cual se veía claramente que venia de entre sus piernas y entré en pánico, mis manos se movieron solas y varios grititos resonaron a mi alrededor 'Mi esposa esta embarazada' Me encontré gritando a lo que el paramedico me miraba, lo vi mover sus labios pero ningún sonido llego a mis oídos, solo sentí los brazos de alguien jalarme fuera del camino de ellos. 'Señor Grey' la voz de Taylor resono en un grito a través de mis oídos y por fin pude enfocarme, estaba ansioso y me miraba fijamente. 'Tiene que calmarse, ahora iremos a la clínica, debe llamar a su familia' Me moví de su agarre y seguí a los paramedicos, tenia que estar con Ana, no la podía perder, ni a ella ni a nuestro bebé, si ellos no estaban conmigo, no podría vivir sin ellos.

**Chicas, lamento muchísimo que haya tardado tanto en actualizar este capitulo, pero la autora había estado indispuesta por bastante tiempo, y por eso me fue imposible actualizar, espero que les guste este punto de vista de Christian, además deseaba agradecerles todos sus Reviews, son muy importantes, gracias también a todas las chicas que me han apoyado en este proyecto y sus buenos deseos con esta historia.**

**Atte: Black Heart-Grey**


End file.
